


The Man in Booth 16

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie is Jean's client, Erwin is a news anchor!, Franz is a doctor, Hannah is a nurse, Jean is an Lawyer, M/M, Marco is a waiter, Mike is one as well., Security Guard Reiner, Teasing, nanaba is one also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Marco Bott. I worked in a Cafe that was nestled in my hometown of Jinae. One day,I fell for a man who was alive and breathing while munching on his favorite breakfast that he ordered every morning he came along.  The next week or so, he was gone. As far as I knew of anyway. I assumed he was on a business trip or something. No one told me what happened to the man until I put the pieces together myself. The weird looks? The whispering? The apparently "empty booth I was talking to?" . What was going on?  I sighed and sat on my bed while thinking as he hovered over me. </p><p>"Can Love truly make a ghost feel human again? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee,Sir?

  "Marco,Mina,Armin sweetie can you come in the back for a few before we open?" I nodded and put the rag away that I was using to clean the tables with. My name is Marco Bott, I work at a little Coffee Shop in town with my friends Mina, Mikasa,Eren and my best friend Armin.  I loved the little Cafe I worked at in Jinae. It's a decent sized shop, not to big not to small. What was best was that my Manager was a nice woman and I worked with my friends. My manager's  name was  Petra Ral. She was sweet but could show aggression when needed. She called all of her workers "Sweetie, honey" you know the usual. She brought all of her employees into her medium sized office. "We are expecting a pretty big crowd today guys!" She said smiling while looking at each and everyone of us. "I want this shop to look brand spanking new!" 

   "But Petra, the shop always looks new! Marco does a good job of keeping it that way." Armin chimed in and nudged my shoulder playfully. I smiled and blushed while swaying to the side with the force of Armin's playfully nudge. I  shrugged then looked back at Petra. 

    "Yes I know, so this should be child's play for you Marco." Petra put her hands on her desk, shuffling some papers onto the floor. "Shop's gonna open in a half hour so let's hop to it!" Everyone nodded and left her office. The air felt energetic and upbeat as Eren smirked at Armin and plugged his I-Pod into the speakers to get everyone hyped up. I smiled as one of my favorite songs played. _"Reaching Out by Nero"_ played as I began to wipe down the table I abandoned earlier and sang along with the song. It's beautiful Spring days like these that you just want to let loose, open the windows, and dance on top of a table.   _"If only"_ I thought as I finished cleaning the second to last table. 

   "Five minutes people! Look alive and make Mama Ral proud!" I laughed as did everyone else. She used that statement every morning and every morning it was more funnier then the last.  "Eren!  Censor your music for the kiddies!" Petra called over to Eren who was cleaning the stove off. 

   "Yes mommy!" He snickered and Mikasa punched him in the arm. "Hey ow!" He whined and she shook her head.  Mikasa and Eren were the cooks, Armin, Mina and I were waiters and waitresses. Petra hopped in when were backed up sometimes or one of us called out. She was probably the best manager a guy could ask for.  Mina, Armin and I went in the back after putting our cleaning supplies away to get out aprons and notepads plus pens. I took a deep breath as did the rest of my team.

"Armin honey, It's your turn to open us up today." Petra tied an apron around her narrow waist as he nodded. Flipping the sign to "open" and unlocking the door, Armin welcomed the morning rush as did the rest of us. 

\-------------------

  "Good morning and welcome to Cafe Jinae how many are in your party?" Mina asked kindly as the senior couple replied with "Two please." Mina nodded and gestured the couple to follow her. Mornings are always busy no matter what day of the week it was.  

"Okay here are the breakfast menus your waiter will be with you momentarily." Mina smiled after leaving a slip of paper on the table that I would pick up. I picked up the paper and placed it on top of my note pad as I pulled out a pen to take their orders.

"Good morning, my name is Marco! Are you guys ready to order?"  They nodded while looking over the menu once more. Waiting patiently, I looked up at the window while waiting for the woman to make up her mind on what to order. I noticed a man with an undercut step out of his car. He wore a black suit and a deep green undershirt that was neatly pressed. _  
_

_"Damn. That's one hell of a business man."_ I thought as the woman stated her order. I jerked and had to do a double take at the woman, forgetting what I was doing and laughed lightly. "What can I get you?" I asked as she pointed to a picture on the menu. I had to lean over to see what it was and nodded to her. "Alright, and for you sir?" I asked as I heard the bell chime in warning that someone opened the door. Ignoring it,  I took down his order and picked up the menus to slide them under my arm and put my supplies away in my apron,to retreat to the kitchen. 

 "Order for table four is ready Armin. Mina table twenty-one's ready might need help though it's a big order!" Eren yelled out from the service window while I pinned up the receipt paper to the wall in the kitchen. "Thanks Marco!" Eren yelled out as I nodded. Mina tapped my shoulder and asked shyly.

"Mind helping me with table 21?" She picked up one tray as I  picked up the other. We passed Armin and he stopped me for a brief moment.

"Marco wait on table 16 for me okay?" Armin nodded over to the table and I shook my head.

"No prob!" I caught up to Mina while she was repeating the orders and placing them by their owners. She then took my tray and gave me a slight nod as a "thank you." I patted her shoulder and went off to table 16.

"Good Morning my name is Marco how are you today?" I grinned as I took out my notepad and pen.

"Pretty good." The voice said and I glanced over and nearly jumped out of my skin. _"OH JEEZ IT'S THE TWO TONED SUIT MAN!"_ I thought as I stuttered.

"G-good, can I start you two off with a drink?" I peered at the woman who was seated across from him. Blond hair in a bun with bangs, slender and kinda expressionless. 

"What do you have?" The woman spoke up as I pondered, trying to remember our fountain drink selection. 

"We have Orange and Apple juice, Milk, Tea and Coffee. For our fountain drinks we have Coke, Root Beer, Mt.Dew, Fruit Punch, Iced Tea, Dr.Pepper, Sprite and 7-Up." I smiled and mentally high five myself for remembering.

"Pretty impressive memory you got there." The business man smirked up at me as I blushed lightly.

 "Thank you sir." I bowed my head at the compliment.  

 "I'll take a coffee and water." The woman said as I scribbled down the drink order. 

"Coffee for you too sir?" I asked with a smile as the blush dusted my cheeks still. He nodded and gestured for me to come closer.

"Can you please tell me what you recommend?" He asked in a nice voice. His scent sent me spinning he smelled so nice. Like his suit was just pressed and sprayed with something resembling an orange scent. The woman rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Flirting gets you no where Jean." She tapped her fingers as he gave her a look.

"Seeing as your my client for robbery yet again." He pressed. "I believe a little flirting would be alright in this situation." He looked up at me and winked.

_"Oh dear god."_ I blushed and stayed out of their conversation. 

"Marco was it?" He asked as I nodded and stayed silent. "I'll have the French Toast please. Annie what do you want?" I wrote down his order and her's and collected the menu.

"I'll be back with your coffees." I smiled sweetly as I ran to the kitchen to place the order and go to the back room to see Armin giggling at me while making a latte.

\------------------ 

   "You set me up!" I snapped then laughed as he snickered. 

   "Yup I did! I saw you giving him the goo-goo eyes." Armin imitated a girly pose as he batted his lashes and folded up his hands. My jaw dropped as he slapped his knees from laughing so hard.

   "Armin!" I started making the coffee for Jean and Annie as I shook my head and laughed along side with my best friend. I couldn't be mad he was doing me a favor and for that I thanked him with a swift but soft punch to his arm.

  "Mama Ral! Oh my I'm getting beat up by Marco! Workman's Comp! Workman's Comp!" He laughed as he pretended to be hurting. I shook my head and finished making the coffees trying to hold the trey still due to me giggling with Armin. I reached for a separate glass and filled it with water.

 "Ever so dramatic as always Armin!" I heard Petra call out from the kitchen. She was helping Eren and Mikasa make breakfast for the crowds.

  "Thank you!" He beamed and placed his drink orders on a tray.

  "For your information." I stated and straighten up my back. "He winked at me and complemented my memory."  I nodded and opened the door.

  "Sounds so romantic!" He smirked and rolled his eyes while following me out. Going back to Jean's table, I placed the coffees,the creamer and Annie's water on the table.

 "Your food will be out in about ten minutes okay?" Smiling Jean looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks Marco." I felt my heart stop at the way he said my name. 

_"This man is going to kill me."_ I blushed more and left to go bus a table before hearing Eren's voice from the back telling me table 16's order was ready. I walked back and slid the food on a tray. After grabbing extra napkins I walked over. Jean looked concentrated on whatever it was he was writing down as Annie looked around at her surroundings. Spotting me she kicked Jean from under the table. "Food's here Lawyer pants." I stood in front of the table as I watched Jean remove his glasses and put his book and pen away. 

"Mm good I'm starving." Jean grinned up at me, I put Annie's food down in front of her the turned to Jean.

"Careful the plate's hot." I warned after laying it in front of him and removing the towel that was placed under the plate.

"I beg to differ have you seen yourself lately?" Jean said every so smoothly. Annie groaned as my face heated up again.

"T-thank you sir." I bowed my head again as he put his hand up to stop me.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Jean." he cut into his breakfast and hummed in approval. "Amazing Marco, good job." 

"All I did was wait on you si-Jean, you should thank the cooks." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as he kept eating. "Do you need anything else?" I asked as they both shook their heads. "Alright I'll check up on you again in a few." I turned on my heel and began to bus tables again grabbing some tips when they were present. 

\---------------

 About a half hour passed before I went back to his table with the bill. "How was everything?" I spoke up as Jean looked up at me with his glasses back on.

"It was fantastic thank you. "His golden eyes were memorizing. After grabbing the plates I laid the bill on the table.

"Just take that up to the front desk and I'll take of you from there." I grinned and walked off with the dishes. Thinking about him the whole time as I slipped into the kitchen.

"Marco!" Eren called over from his shoulder. "Did that dude like the French toast?" He asked while finishing up cleaning his part of the stove.

"Sure did, he said it was fantastic." I called out and dropped the dishes into the sink. Eren cheered and gave me a high fives. It was the first time he had made it and he couldn't have been prouder.  Opening the doors, I wandered back to the front desk to meet Jean and Annie again. Wiping my hands on my apron I began to ring up the bill.

"Your total for today is $24.43." I watched him take out his card from his wallet and slide it through the machine.  We were both silent for a few until the receipt spat out printed papers. "Just sign here please." I ripped the paper out of the machine and handed Jean a pen.

"Sure thing" He beamed as he wrote his name in surprisingly neat cursive writing. He handed the paper  back to me then fished around in his wallet to pull out a business card. He wrote something on the back but I couldn't read it at the angle I was at. What I did notice was a metal Celtic cross ring on his right ring finger catching the sun light every so often. It was plain but was pretty.

"Here just in case you need a handsome lawyer like myself." He handed me his card and winked with a wicked smile as I took the card and read it to myself. Taking my eyes away from his ring.

"Thanks I'll be sure to give you a call if needed." I chuckled as he waved walking toward the exit.

"See you tomorrow!"  He shouted while holding the door open for Annie. I jumped and nearly dropped the business card he gave me.

"W-wait you're coming ba-" The door shut before I could get the rest of my statement out. Sighing I read over the card again. _"Jean Kirstein, Lawyer for the District of Trost."_ I thought and flipped the card over.

_"Call me on my cell sometime we can hang out ;) -Jean K."_ Blushing even harder I ran to the kitchen to find Armin. Thankfully the Cafe wasn't so busy due to it being around twelve.

\-----------

 "Armin!" I shouted happily as he looked at me his bright blue eyes searching my face for a reason to my excitement.

"What happened?" He asked trying to hide his excitement and wiped his hands on his apron that was already dirty. I handed him the card and his face lit up. "You got his number!?" 

I smiled and I swear it felt like we were in High school again. Acting like girls squealing and laughing. I didn't care I haven't felt this happy in a while. Of course Petra heard us.

"Boys! What are you doing squealing?" She asked tilting her head to the side and removed her apron to hang it up.

"Marco's got a date with a hot lawyer!" Armin cheered and clapped his hands together. Let's just say he was very proud of what he did.

"Oh, is this true?" Petra raised an eyebrow and smiled as I nodded. "Good job Armin, I'm sure you picked a good one for our little Marco." Petra strolled over to me and pinched my cheeks. "Is he coming back?" She asked.

"Yup! Some time tomorrow!" Armin gave me the card back and grabbed both of my hands. "Thanks so much Armin!" I giggled and held his back. 

"Good cause you'll be his waiter again." She said with a nod. I blushed and sighed, no use in arguing. _Not that I'd want to for that matter._

_\-----------_

   Like he said, he came back the next morning but without Annie. He ordered French toast again and a coffee. Seeing him again was a nice way to kick start my day. "You busy Marco?" Jean asked as I put his food down. 

"Nope it's pretty dead at the moment. Why? Do you need something?" I asked kindly as he nodded.

"I'd like you to join me in breakfast." He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "What do you say?"  I bit my lip while thinking and smiled. 

"I'd love to I'll be right back." I made my way to the kitchen to pick up an omelette and coffee. "Petra! I'm taking ten!" I called to her.

"IS YOUR MAN HERE!? LET ME MEET HIM!" She ran out of the kitchen as a blush painted my freckled cheeks. See trying to out run or walk Mama Ral was damn near impossible. She found him before I even finished pouring my coffee.

"So, you're our little Marco's friend hm?" She grinned and his face was priceless. He had the expression of "Who-the-hell-are-you?" written all over his face it was quite amusing. 

"Uh yeah, name's Jean." He slipped from his booth and stood up to shake her hand while she glared at me.  

"Nice to meet you dear. My name is Petra Ral. I'm the manager for this Cafe. Now you treat Marco nicely." She said while giving Jean the death glare. "Enjoy your break I'll see you in twenty." She left us alone after that. Jean and I ate our food while talking about our jobs and random stuff really. Once we finished, I took our dishes and went to the back to put them away. I could get use to this honestly and ten extra minutes? Hell yes!.

"Marco, I look forward too seeing you again."He paid with his card and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Really, that case yesterday was a mess." I wanted to ask abut it but I knew I'd be pushing my luck. "Anyway see ya!" He waved again and left for the day.

  "See you!" I called to him and sighed contently when the doors shut. Today has been good to me like yesterday and days to come.

\------------- 

   Jean always came back, not at the same time but he kept his promise. Always took table 16 also. He's been doing this for a bout a week now. Today,however was when everything changed. When I woke up, everything seemed off. It was a cold morning and my apartment was just as cold as it was outside. Getting up I shivered and wrapped a blanket over myself for the moment until I reached the bathroom. Reaching for the handle, I turned it until it hit the "H" causing my shower water to get warm quickly. My somewhat of a warm shower heated up my bathroom slightly as I felt myself thaw out. After drying off, I got dressed in my black jeans and a nice button up white shirt. After locking my front door,I went to the Cafe to start my day off. Hoping Jean would come a bit earlier today so I could tell him how this morning had a weird vibe about it. 

  "Morning everyone." I breathed out causing my breath to come visible. Everyone nodded and Petra opened the door for us and instructed her workers to keep the floors dry and the place comfortable and clean. Her nose was red and she was sneezing up a storm. Poor Mama Ral got sick and had to stay in her office for a majority of the day, but helping when she could. Another crowd flooded in and I mopped up the wetness on the floor every so often when there wasn't a horde of people in the doorway. The clock kept ticking and there was no site of Jean. I began to get worried so I ran to Armin for some comfort. The time was around ten in the morning. 

"Don't worry about it Marco, he'll come I know he will." Armin smiled lightly and moved around me to go give an order to a table. I nodded and sighed trying to calm my confused mind from over working itself. I decided to keep myself busy with busing tables, taking orders and ringing up bills and cleaning the front.Every time the door bells sang, I immediately looked up, hoping it was Jean. It wasn't. I walked over to a table and attempted to smile.

"Good morning, my name is Marco. I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" I asked and pondered on the thought of him forgetting. Why would he forget now though? The family told me what they wanted to drink and I nodded as they named off the drinks. "Alright I'll be back to take your orders." I walked at what felt like a snail's pace. I felt my world slowing down and it was driving me nuts. I filled the drinks and went back to the happy family. I hoped I wasn't giving off a bad vibe or anything.

"Are you ready to order?"  The mother nodded and asked if everyone else was ready. I wrote down their food orders and wandered back to the kitchen. Placing the ticket on the kitchen's wall, I picked up another order and went to the table that was waiting.

"Morning, here's your breakfast." I handed the couple their food. They looked so happy and it was tearing me apart. Time flew as I waited for the only person I really wanted to see and talk to. It seemed like everyone else but Jean was coming today. It was now six in the afternoon and all hopes of him coming were gone just like my smile.

   I frowned and felt the metaphorical "depression cloud" follow me to the bar where I filled myself up a cup of coffee and inhaled the smell of freshness. I tried to let it not bother me, I was a bit disappointed that Jean didn't come back like he promised me a week ago. I leaned over the bar and glanced at Armin, who looked kinda down today as he handed me my pastry from over the counter. I got a bad vibe radiating off of the other wise chipper blond.

  "Hey you okay?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side, placing my cup on the saucer, hoping I looked better then this morning when I was down in the dumps.

  "Marco..you may want to check out the News." Armin looked like he went through hell and back as I turned around to watch the suspended T.V.

   "Breaking news for you folks tonight. My name is Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharas is joining me on this fateful night. There was an accident with one fatality involved earlier this morning."

  "No..No don't you dare.." I whispered as I gripped a coffee cup in my hand tightly.  

  "We go live to Trost where Nanaba is on scene. Can you hear me Nana?" Erwin put his hand up to his ear as the camera switched to the scene where she nodded.

   "I can hear you loud and clear sir. Thank you. This morning around 8:45 a fatal crash happened in the middle of the Trost intersection. According to witnesses, the accused car t boned the victim's car causing the car to skid and tumble a few times until a tree halted it's movements." She turned and pointed the the road as she spoke. Debris was still present and some glass. 

  I winced as my entire being began to shake frantically. Armin noticed as did Mikasa and the others. I didn't know who was killed so why was I so upset.? Armin came from around the counter and stood beside me. He  gripped my hand to attempt to calm me down. My eyes widened as tears fell and hit the tiled floor.

  "Has the body been identified?" Erwin asked as Nanaba nodded.

  "Yes, the victim's name was .." she started and her mic got cut off due to the wind. 

  "Nana?" Mike asked while putting a hand to his ear as well. Mike looked confused and concerned when she got cut off. 

 "Erwin, Mike can you hear me?" Her voice came back on and they nodded. Mike was relieved to hear her voice again. 

 "The name Nana?" Mike pushed as she fixed her hat and gloves. It began to flurry and Nana began to shiver slightly. 

  "The victim's body was identified as a young male in his early twenties. His name was Jean Kirstein. "  Once his name hit my ears I dropped my coffee cup in disbelieve. It shattered on the floor as my hands flew up to cover my mouth. The threat of screaming out was strong but I repressed it the best to my ability. Armin gasped and gripped my hand tighter. I fell to my knees and sobbed openly not caring who saw. I just lost what I thought was happiness. 

 I cried into my palms and felt my whole world crashing behind me. Armin fell with me and put his arms around my waist to pull me into a tight embrace. I burred my face in his shirt and sobbed."This has to be a nightmare.." I whimpered as Armin stroked my hair trying no to cry as well. 

_"It has to be.."_


	2. Roadside Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mind was going about a thousand and five miles per hour. I brought my knees to my chest to retreat from the bitter reality I was stuck in. "This is unfair..Jean.." I said to the empty bathroom. I began to wash myself up when I heard something like someone dragging their fingers across the mirror. I ignored it at first,but couldn't ignore it any longer when it got louder.

   Armin held onto me tightly as I gripped his shirt for dear life. "If this is a dream, it can end now.." I whispered to Armin. Eren and Mikasa stepped out from the kitchen and Petra came from her office after hearing what happened. She strolled over to me and put a gentle hand on my back. I didn't look at her or swat it away. I felt to weak and alone. "Why does this always happen..?" I cried harder remembering going to my parents funeral after they passes. I thought it was my fault, everything bad that happened, it was my fault. Armin laid his cheek on my head and stroked my tears away. Petra and the others knew that my parents passed and supported me with all they could. 

"Marco,honey do you want to step away from the cafe for a bit to relax?" Petra rubbed my back as I nodded. "Armin, go with him?" Armin nodded and helped me up to my feet. I went limp in his arms as he put a hand on my chest and led me out of the Cafe. It was cold and dark outside once the backdoor opened. I felt hollow inside. Even though I started talking to him a week ago, I fell for him and wanted to spend more time with him then just a week over breakfast. But what was done was done. I pulled my sleeves down and wrapped my arms tightly around my chest. Armin put his hands on my shoulders.

"Marco, please don't blame this on yourself." He looked at the snow then at me, his big blue eyes starting to water. I couldn't look at him, I just wanted to go home and hide for the rest of my life. Armin sighed and held me tightly. "Please..Marco for mine and Petra's sake don't do anything stupid when you get home." That shocked me and caused me to look down at him. I placed my hand on his head and stroked his smooth blond locks. 

"I promise, I wasn't planning on doing anything anyway, honestly." I pulled away from him and attempted to smile through the pain. It hurt ten times worse with every try I attempted. "I'm gonna grab my things and head home." I looked down and went back inside to get welcomed by the heat and the few customers that we had. It was 7:45 at night and  no one wanted to drive in the darkness. _I wish he didn't._ I went to the back were Petra drew me into a hug and sighed. I hugged her back and felt guilty that I was leaving while people were still here, but that didn't matter. 

"I'll see you in a week, take your vacation early and recover." Petra backed away and smiled kindly. I was surprised that she'd give me a week off and I nodded.

"Will you be alright without a waiter, you know how busy Thurs-?" Like Jean, she put her hand up to stop me. My eye brows knitted together as the threat of tears brimmed my eyes. 

"Go Marco, I don't want you to be upset while serving people. You got so many compliments on how happy you are. No need to tarnish that now right?" She walked to her office and grabbed her clipboard. She drew a line over a week and wrote _"Marco's Vacation."_ "Now it's official, go and get some rest." She hugged me again then left. I went to the lobby where everyone was waiting for me. I was only leaving for a week, but it seemed like I'd be gone longer. After hugging everyone I went toward the door to embrace the coldness outside.

\------

  I walked home from the cafe that night. I left my car at my place because it was like a "why bother" situation. If it's close enough to walk, then walk. That's how I saw it anyway. It was silent despite cars zooming by every now and a then.Sadly, the cars and horns didn't drown out my morbid thoughts. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked absent minded toward home. While walking I looked up at the stars a few times and could picture his sweet smile. I closed my eyes and sighed, a puff of air retreated from my lips and formed in front of me. It was still snowing but it let up a little but not by much. Smiling lightly, I reminisced about the past. See mine wasn't _always_ bad. It reminded me of the day my father came home from being away for a month and a half. My eyes focused on the ground until I  noticed a little boy running to his father. Both of their arms wide open.

  _"Daddy!" I clearly remember running into his arms as a child. He'd pick me up to twirl me around while my mother smiled happily in the kitchen. We lived in the Southern side of Jinae, the "Pretty side" as what my mom called it. My father was usually gone due to business trips and my mother stayed home with me. He  placed my tiny body on his shoulders._

_"Hey Marco! How's my little man today?" He smiled up at me while I leaned over to squeeze his nose and giggle lightly. His face drew in as he chuckled._

_"Better now that you're here Papa!" I laid my head on his and snuggled into his spiky black hair. I felt my dad begin to walk into the kitchen where my mom was. She was a short woman with long brown hair that curled slightly at the ends and freckles that littered her face. Regardless, she was a beautiful woman inside and out._

_"Aww shucks stop it." He smiled and kissed my mom on the forehead. "Evening mi'lady." My mom rolled her eyes and glanced up at him happily. "How art thou?" My father had a weird way of showing his affection for my mom,but I came to the conclusion that he made her laugh to show his undying love for her and it worked. All the time._

_"Breaking out the nonsense again?" She shook her head as he nodded, brushing off some snow from his coat. When his head moved I bounced a bit and giggled while holding on to my Dad's facial hair._

_"Yeah,pretty much." He gave her a sly smile as she hit his arm playfully.  "Ouch Marco, you're pulling my beard!" He poked my side causing me to wiggle and bat at his finger._

_"My beard! I want one!" I pulled again and he poked me once more, my mother putting her hands up to catch me in case I fell._

_"Be careful Rich! I don't want my angel to fall now!" She pressed as my dad kept poking my sides. He picked me up off of his shoulders and placed me close to his chest._

_"Come her Joanna." My dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him with me being wedged in the middle. I laid my little head on his chest and began to nod off while my mom placed her hand on my head to rub gently. "I love you two so much." He kissed both of our heads as my mom smiled warmly._

_"Marco and Mommy love you too darling." She stated while the sun set outside our window. I felt so sleepy and drifted off to a comfortable slumber to my father's heart beat and my mother's warm touch._

\--------

   I opened my eyes and I was back to my life as a nineteen year old. "I miss that day, my old home, everything really." I spoke softly to myself and turned the corner. I sighed heavily at the realization that as much as I hated it, I had to cross the Trost Intersection. Reaching the stop light I felt like I was watching the crash. I pictured his professional attire and his smile. The excitement that he'd get to come see me for a bit before he had to go through another trial. I was frozen where I stood as I saw the car wreck in front of me. Jean's face covered in blood, his arms broken and bruised. He was pinned to the tree. I felt tears streak down my cheeks as I saw the paramedics pull him out and run him to the ambulance. The guilty man,whoever he was, sitting on the curb and being questioned. My hands balled into fists as I cried lightly. 

"Jean.." I whimpered as looked down at my hands. They were trembling as was my entire being. "I'm sorry.." I bit my lip and sat on the curb to collect myself. I laid my face in my palms as his pained face burned into my mind.  Sitting under the street lamp I kept quite despite hearing metal bending and screams of pain. It was when I saw some glass in the middle of the road and winced. _"I hope it didn't hurt."_ glanced to the side and noticed something reflecting the light from the street post.  Out of curiosity, I got up and walked over to the object that caught my eye. I bent down and picked it up.

"Oh god.." I felt nauseous as I placed the object in my palm. It was Jean's ring that caught my attention. It was still in good shape but had some blood on it and dust. "I got you now, Jean..I'll keep you safe here with me." Glancing up I sworn I saw him smiling down at me as he mouth the words. _"Thank you."_ I shook my head and got up to put the ring close to my heart. I decided to go home immediately  to preserve the only physical part of him that was left. I didn't stop for anyone or anything. The only thing on my mind was getting "him" home safely. Poking around in my pockets, I pulled out my apartment keys and slipped in. I turned the lights on and threw my coat on the couch. I  ran to my room attempting to look for a chain or something. Finally I found a red silky string from a necklace I couldn't find the pendent to. 

   I took both objects to the restroom and locked my door behind me. I slipped the ring into the string and tied it around my neck while watching myself do so in the mirror. I placed my hand around it and put on a brave face. Glancing at the bathtub, I started up the shower letting the fog from the hot water steam up the mirrors. I backed up to sit with my back against my bathroom door. It was silent and nothing changed. He was gone and it was unfair. I slid down the door, my bare back scraping harshly against the wooden door. Nothing came from my eyes anymore. No tears, not color, nothing. _"I should be use to this.."_ I thought to myself as I looked upwards, gripping the ring tightly. The bathroom light was hurting my eyes slightly. Wiping my eyes to retain moisture back into them, I got up and stepped into the shower after removing my clothing.

  My thoughts ran rapid again while I sat down to let the water run through my hair and over my skin. I brought my knees to my chest to retreat from the bitter reality I was stuck in. I couldn't do a thing to escape my thoughts so I began to wash myself up. I hummed lightly but heard something like someone was dragging their fingers across the mirror. I ignored it at first,but couldn't ignore it any longer when it got louder. I shut the water off and drew back the curtain in a panic. "Who's there?" I asked while my voice shook. I got no reply so instead of waiting, I got up and wrapped a towel around my waist and took another from the towel rack that hung from above my toilet. Shrugging it off, I walked to the mirror while wiping my face off. "Probably just hearing things." I told myself and removed the towel from my face and jumped back with a screech. My jaw dropped when my eyes were glued to the mirror. My hands covered my mouth as I read what was written on the mirror in my head.

_" I want my ring back."_ was what was written on my mirror. I was speechless as my heart hammered into my chest. Was Jean seriously trying to contact me? "No no no no Marco no, ghost aren't real." I reassured myself but decided to play dumb. "What ring?" I asked the empty air thus making the sound again. I watched as the words formed on the fogged up mirror. _"The one around your neck.Marco."_ My jaw dropped again.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you!?" I teared up, it couldn't be him he was dead. I saw it on the News. I'm _not_ crazy.  A few moments passed when the finger began to write again. _"You told me it dumb ass."_ was the next line. _  
_

"Jean..?" I walked up to the mirror and placed my hand on it. Waiting for a reply or just proof that it was him, I stood there in silence.  The fog began to evaporate so writing on the mirrors was out of the question. "Is that you..?" I asked my voice low and on edge. I noticed something forming in the mirror on the other side. I made out a hand and an arm that looked like they were violently beaten up. From the arms, started to form the a whole torso and finally a face. My eyes widened and saw him with his hand under mine on the other side. 

_"I miss you Marco.."_ Jean said as his face looked upset at the fact that there was nothing he could do to comfort me. I just stood there in disbelief at what I was seeing and the fact that I was seeing him again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sigh- Today was just terrible...So to get my mind off of crap I present to you Chapter 2. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Thanks for the bookmarks,comments,reading and the Kudos. <3


	3. Reflections of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just stood there mouth agape. “This isn’t happening.” I held onto the ring that was around my neck tightly and withdrew my hand from the mirror. Jean’s expression twisted into sadness.
> 
> “You have to believe me! Marco please!” He yelled out and began to pound on the mirror. The mirror cabinet began to shake as I backed into the wall.

   I just stood there mouth agape. “This isn’t happening.” I held onto the ring that was around my neck tightly and withdrew my hand from the mirror. Jean’s expression twisted into sadness.

 “You have to believe me! Marco please!” He yelled out and began to pound on the mirror. The mirror cabinet began to shake as I backed into the wall.

   “Jean stop!” I called out as he pounded and the mirror began to crack. I was awestruck and terrified. My eyes widened as the glass broke and he began to crawl out of it. The glass struck his face and hands, cutting them slightly. I screamed and closed my eyes when the glass came in contact with my face. “Jean stop please!” He gripped the sink tightly, his yellowish eyes piercing into mine. Jean came out of the mirror and landed on the floor in front of me. I clung to the wall and began to shake. Jean crawled over to me and rested his icy cold hand on my check.

_"Come find me."_  Was the last thing I heard before I woke up. I woke up panting heavily and covered in sweat. I placed a hand on my chest too feel how fast my heart was going.

  “It was just a dream.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked down and saw his ring still around my neck. I frowned and ran my fingers along the ring’s design. “I wish the accident was a dream too.” I frowned and looked down. “Jean...”

“Yeah?” I jumped when I heard his voice. He was hovering in front on me and smiling. “You called?” My eyes bulged and my jaw became slack.

“Y-you. I...” I stuttered and moved my hands frantically.

“C’mon Marco, use your big boy words.” Jean stated and laid his head in his hands.

“I saw you! On the news, you were, you know...” I looked at him and put my hands together then took them apart resembling someone snapping a twig.

“Mmhm, and that’s where you’re wrong bud.” He winked at me and I blushed lightly

_“Even as a ghost you’re still flirtatious as ever."_ I thought until something sparked. “Wait wrong?” I raised my eye brow and looked at the ghost in front of me highly confused. Jean nodded.

“I’m not dead, I’m somewhere in a hospital stuck in a coma.” He uttered so casually with a confident nod.

“How do you know?” I tilted my head to the side.

“Easy. If I was “gone” I wouldn’t be able to talk nor see ya.” He flew over to me and poked my nose. “I missed ya freckles.” I just sat there with a puzzled look.

Jean cocked one of his thin eye brows. “Confused much?” He asked as I nodded. Trying to put the pieces together in my head. Jean sighed and looked at me up and down. “You know, you talk a lot in your sleep.”

“I do?” I questioned not aware that I did such a thing. He nodded and smirked.

“I think you were dreaming about me that’s all I heard.” He snickered as my blush grew deeper.

“I believe it went something like _“Oh Jean! Please, ah s-so good babe! Mm-“_ He wrapped his arms around his chest and wiggled in his own grip.

“Jean! I get it just stop!” I hid my face in my pillow and sighed highly embarrassed and ashamed.

 He laughed hard and floated back some as he held his ribcage. “Ah, man, I’m just messing with you.” He whipped a tear from his eye.

“Good joke, I still got it.” He rambled on as I peered at him through my hair and pillow.

“You’re a pain. you know that?” I huffed as he came closer and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. I shivered and brought my shoulders close to my neck.

“Your hand is freezing.” I spoke. Jean took his hand away and looked at it while I saw through it.

“Marco. I’m sorry.” He examined the walls like he was looking for an escape to get out of this situation.

“For what?” I scowled and gripped the pillow that was on my lap.

“Leaving and not saying goodbye.” His eyes shifted toward me as I felt tears forming in my eyes and held onto the pillow tighter.

\---------------

    I kept silent and Jean came closer to my face and put his freezing hands on my cheeks. He dragged his thumbs over to wipe away the tears.

“I can’t wipe them away...” He frowned but kept his hands on my face. My eyes met his while I placed my hands over where I thought his were.

 “Jean...I want to help you find your body...I want you to come back...Come back home to me.” My eyebrows knitted together as he smiled softly and tears spilled over. 

"Thanks." Jean ran his thumb over my cheek and through my hand.

"Where do we start?" I asked as Jean floated above me. He withdrew is hands and began to think. I wiped the tears off of my face and waited for his reply.

"I assume where the accident was." Jean replied with a shrug. I sighed softly and began to get out of bed, throwing my covers through Jean.

   He giggled as I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I took my night clothes off and went into the shower. It was quite and I felt alone with my thoughts and leaned my head against my arm on the wall. _"I can't help him. I don't even know what too look for., nor where to start.”_ I felt the water trickle down my lower half and back down the drain. “I’m only human..” I whispered and sighed heavily.

“Damn Marco, you got a lot of freckles on you.” Jean stated. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jean was floating above me and grinning.

“When did you get in here!?” I called out, my voice become slightly high pitch.

“I came in like a second ago.” He attempted to look innocent but I didn’t buy it.

“Why!?” I covered myself like a female would if she was walked in on. Jean shrugged and snickered.

“I don’t know, just curious I guess.” He disappeared and I was left in silence. I grumbled and turned the shower off.

“You’re such a pain in the butt!” I yelled then huffed as I waited for a reply.

“Love ya to!” he called from the bedroom.

"Ugh!" I opened the door and went to grab clothes.

"Marco stop being a sour puss." Jean shook his head and crossed his arms, floating in front of me. I ignored his name calling and pulled my pants and sweater on.

"Alright, alright let's go." I walked toward the door with my keys in hand. Jean flew out the door as I shut it behind him to lock it.

\----------

     I walked on the sidewalk with him floating besides me. "Do we really have to go to the scene?"  I asked nervously glancing over at where _I_ could see him.

"Yes, there might be clues to where my body is." He reassured me as I reached for his ring that was around my neck, staying silent as I walked and he hovered.

"Jean. I don't know" I kept my hand on the ring as a passing couple watched me talk to nothing. They gave me a look. but I ignored it.

"Marco come on I believe in you help me out please!" Jean started to panic and flew toward me with his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him then downwards. "Please, just believe in me. I believe in you." Jean placed his forehead on mine, that caused me to blush again despite his forehead being cold against my warm one. Jean took his forehead away from mine and floated toward the intersection. There was still debris on the side of the road and the tree that his car wrapped around was still torn in half. I felt the threat of tears assault my eyes again and my throat lump up. I wanted to run away and hide from this nightmare. I went toward the road and looked around. There wasn't any cars on the road which I thought was kind of weird. It was only around noon time, usually there would be a car or two.

"Jean? Did you find anything?" I called from over my shoulder. I didn't get a response, confused, I searched  the area for Jean's spirit. "Jean?"

"Yeah?" He said as I turned around full, my eyes finally fell on him. He was floating by the wrecked tree.

"Any ideas?" I asked while I walked over to his position.

"Nah, I got nothing but some glass shards and my ring that is currently around your neck." He pointed at it and I smiled lightly. "Thanks for saving that by the way." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked upwards, deep in thought.

Do you remember anything that happened?" I inquired as he looked at the road as if to retrace his steps. Jean glanced at the stop light then shook his head. He was silent as was I until Jean finally spoke up.

"All I recall is getting ready for work and coming to see you. Then when I was about to turn, a car T-boned me. I remember some glass hitting me in the eyes and face. My head bounced around and all I could see is your beautiful smile." Jean stared at the tree as I blushed furiously.  He put his hand on his head and groaned. I watched him in silence until he began to shake. I reached for his hand but he became colder. Jean growled and backed away from me.

 "Jean? Jean what's wrong?!" I jumped in front of him and began to yell, trying to get his attention.

"The memories! M-Marco make them stop!" Jean kept his hands on his head and began to screech. My hands flew up to my ears as his eyes went completely white. The wind picked up and Jean began to scratch at his face and I stumbled backwards.  I noticed white streaks spewing out from his head as it flew backwards.

"Jean! Don't leave me again!" I yelled out but my plea fell on deaf ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! Thank you everyone for the Kudos, bookmarks, comments and reading. <33 Sorry if this chapter is kinda short :P


	4. I can feel your Heart Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marco, you make me feel alive..More then I was when I actually was living.."
> 
> -Some mighty Feels are ahead just an FYI- ;D

     "Oh hell no! I refuse to lose you again!" I screamed out as I grabbed his hand. "Jean you're staying with me this time!" I drew him close as the wind picked up violently and his cries kept coming. The silky string that held his ring moved frantically with the wind. "Please..Just stay.." I whispered into his chest even though I was probably going through it. Jean gasped and went limp in my arms. His eyes rolled back to normal. His beautiful golden eyes were open as I looked down at him. The wind died down as did his incident. 

"M-Marco, we have to hurry.." He panted heavily and gripped my sweater. I nodded and held him close to my chest as I got up and went back to my place. "Where are we going..?" He asked in a hushed voice. I carried him bridal style, not caring if I looked like an idiot to the public. I panted lightly as I came down from my panic. 

"Home.." I trailed off as he looked up at me and began to stir in my arms. 

"N-no we can't Marco we-" He stated and gripped my shirt, in his attempt, his hand went through my chest instead.

"Jean please! I'm trying over here, I really am! But we're getting any where.." My eyes teared up as we made it to my apartment. Jean bit back a retort and became silent as I unlocked my door. "Just rest-" 

"Marco I'm a ghost, I don't rest. I'm not _capable_ of doing _anything_ "human".." He sank through my arms as they dropped to my sides. It was getting dark according to the sun set that shined through my window.  Jean moved toward the couch but didn't bother sitting due to him knowing that he'll just go through it. 

"Are you sure..? Jean, do you remember what happened at the sight?" I took my sweater off after shutting my door and thew it on the couch. Jean hovered over the couch and shook his head. 

"It hurt, that's all I remember." He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed genitally. "It felt like something was burning in here." Jean tapped the spot where the "memories" burned into his forehead. He then withdrew his hand as I came closer to him. He blushed slightly and backed away some. I smiled softly at him as he looked to the side. I sighed and watched him for a few before replying. 

"Humans feel pain Jean.. We can feel when something is burning on our skin too." I bit my lip slightly as his eyes went wide with realization. Jean looked down at his hands and my heart began to pick up pace. I stayed where I stood, it was Jean's turn to make a move. 

He did.

Floating over toward where I stood, he and I were close. Our noses almost touching. I felt his icy breath caress my cheeks, it felt like I was stuck in a freezer _that's_ how cold he was. 

\--------------------

   "You are capable of doing human things..Maybe not all but some." I said as I placed my arms around his neck, trying hard not to let them them fall through his shoulders. Jean wrapped his arms around my waist, the icy cold feeling made me jump slightly and tremble some. I couldn't help but blush as his eyes pierced into mine, his gorgeous golden eyes that I could see again since the first time we met and when he woke up in the street.

"Marco..I want to come home.." He started and leaned in. I felt my heart pound against my rib cage as I began to lean in as well.

_"Can I really do this..? Will he be able to feel my lips on his..?"_ I thought to myself as his freezing lips came close to mine.

"J-Jean.. You will, I promise." I shuddered out as time felt like it stopped. Our lips met, in all honesty, it felt like I was kissing an icicle. Shivering at the feel of his coldness, I blushed as did he. My hands traveled toward his face and ran my thumb over his blushing cheek. Whimpering softly he deepened the kiss, his _warm_ fingers sliding against my hips. I smiled lightly into the kiss as he pressed our bodies together. I moved my head to the side to deepen the kiss further.  

I felt his heart flutter. My eyes snapped open as I looked up at him, his eyes were half lidded and filled with passion. He almost looked human again. We parted as I stared at him. He blinked a few times as tears threatened my eyes, I hesitated before asking.

"Jean, did you feel that..?"  My voice cracked as I waited for his reply. His gaze was trained downwards as I shook slightly in his arms. The coldness came back to his touch.  

"I never felt this much love come from a person ever, Marco..I felt _everything_.." His voice began to break as I smiled broadly. "I felt your lips, your hands, and your heart racing." I hugged him and began to tremble before we fell to the floor. Jean stroked the back of my hair and leaned his head on mine. Nuzzling into my hair as I cried and whispered.

"Thank god.."  I felt his head move from mine. His lips came close to my ear as his hand kept moving in attempt to comfort me. The pressure of his hand on my back was hardly there, but I felt it and that was good enough for me. 

"Marco, you make me feel alive..More then I was when I actually was living." His breath ghosted over the shell of my ear. I gripped his shirt for dear life. It felt like if I let go, he'd disappear and never come back. 

"Jean..I-I promise, we'll find your body and you'll be back h-home with me." I chocked on my own tears as I felt him smiling above me. We sat there, not moving for what felt like hours in silence until I fell asleep in his arms Even though my head was on the floor and through his lap. I felt a slight tug on his ring as I slept soundly on the cold hardwood floor.

"I still can't thank you enough for saving this.." I heard Jean whisper as I moved slightly, the red string followed my movements. Jean placed the ring back onto my chest then got up, I heard faint footsteps across the floor and a growl or two coming from Jean as he attempted to turn on the T.V. 

"Aw, c'mon.." He hissed as he attempted to concentrate on holding the remote. "If I can place my hands on his hips and feel him, why can't I turn the damn T.V on.?" He spoke to himself until I heard a soft "yes" when he finally mustered the power to push the power button. The news came on and I heard him gasp.

\-----------

 "Good Afternoon,Everyone my name is Erwin Smith and I'm here with Mike Zacharias. Our top story for tonight is the tragic accident in the Trost intersection a few days ago." 

I felt someone shaking me as I turned to swat the hand away. "N-no five more minutes.." I begged as the shaking became more frantic. 

"Marco wake up!" My eyes opened slightly as I saw Jean leaning over me. His eye brows were drawn together as he pointed to the T.V. "They're talking about my accident. Maybe it'll say where my body is!" He flew over back to the T.V as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

"What time is it?" I asked as he hushed me and waved his hand, signings me to come closer. Groaning I got up and moved over to his side. His face was glued to the screen.

" The body of the young man was identified as Jean Kirstein, who was presumed D.O.A, however we just got word that he is in a deep coma as of today." Erwin picked up his papers to shift them to the next page.

"Yeah..Yeah and!?" Jean yelled at the T.V like the anchor could hear him. I sat down, trying not to nod off. Jean woke me back up with a smack to my head, well, through my head. The cold air woke me up. 

"The body was taken to Stohess District Hospital for further evaluation." Jean sprang up and placed his cold hands on my cheeks. 

"Marco, where is that hospital!?" I shrugged as he growled "Look it up c'mon man!" I groaned and got up. 

"Okay, okay hold on." I begged as I went toward my room to retrieve my laptop. I sat down on the couch as he hovered over me. I could feel his excitement and honestly it was the most cutest thing ever. I turned on my computer and the start up noise played. 

"Jean you need to relax, I- I know you're excited but-" I was cut off when I felt his hands drag along my shoulders then up to my neck. Blushing slightly, I felt his finger under my chin as he made me look up at him. My eyes narrowed and his lips were on mine again. I blushed as his mouth moved against my own and brought a hand up to grab at the couch.  I wanted to desperately cling onto him, but couldn't. 

"Move the computer." He ordered as I obeyed. He broke our kiss too move in front of me and place his ass on my lap. Jean's thighs went through mine slightly. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled warmly.

"I can't wait to come home to you my one and only." He whispered as our lips came in contact again. I came to the conclusion that it was possible to make a ghost feel human again. With love and time, anything can happen. I blushed a deeper shade of red when I heard those words come from his mouth. 

"I can't wait to bring you home." I said between kisses. His smile kept on his lips as I giggled lightly. "As much as it pains me, I have to let go so I can look up where that hospital is." Jean pouted then got up as I picked my PC back up. After opening up a search engine, I grabbed the remote to rewind the news story and typed in the hospital's name. 

"Jean, this hospital is almost an hour away..Why did they take you there and not a local one?" I looked up at him as he shrugged and placed his hands on his face while leaning into them. I scrolled down the "home" page and found my reply. "Apparently, they are the most renowned doctors when it comes to accidents and stuff of that nature." I sighed lightly as Jean looked at me. 

"Marco..when I get my body back..You'll be there when I wake up right?" He asked in a voice that could only be described as a man on the verge of tears. I glanced over at him from over my shoulder. 

"Yes, of course I wouldn't I be..?" I asked as he looked down, ashamed of him even asking such a silly question. 

"I-I don't know..was just wondering.." He breathed as I turned to look at him fully.

"What's bothering you..?" I tilted my head to the side as he shook his head. I wanted to keep pushing him so he'd reply,however, I failed at that attempt. He floated over to the window and looked outwards. 

"Jean I-" 

"What if I don't wake up Marco? " He cut me off and sobbed openly. I reached out to him, but he withdrew away from me. I was shocked. He was usually confident in all he did, not anymore. 

"You will." I said while turning back around and doing my research. 

"How do you know?" He questioned. His faint footsteps patted on my floor and he was in front of me again. 

"I just do.." I tried to hide the sorrow in my voice and be confident for his sake. He just looked down and bit his lip as I stayed silent. I noticed him move a few times from the corner of my eye everyone in a while as I read an article on this "Stohess" place. Once I finished reading I yawned and decided it was time for bed, but not before I check up on something first. 

\------------

 I opened MapQuest on my computer to get directions to the hospital for tomorrow morning. We were going to get him back and there was no one who could stop me. At least no one that _I_ was aware of..Pushing the morbid thoughts aside I shut my computer down for the night and glanced over at the alarm clock that was present on my end table.

"12:16 a.m" I smiled lightly as I got up to head to my room to change. Getting into one of my old shirts and lounge pants, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and use the toilet before I got to comfortable in my bed. Making my way back to the living room, I scanned the room for Jean...But for some reason, he wasn't there.

"Jean?" I whispered but I received no reply. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. However, something was eating away at me. I got the bad feeling again like I did the morning Jean got into his accident. With that, I noticed that my apartment was silent..

A little _too_ silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 Thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks,comments and readings. :D  
> Also sorry it's mainly dialogue in this Chapter.


	5. Soul Mate, Dry Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hush, It's okay..Dry your eyes  
> Dry your eyes...  
> Soul mate dry your eyes  
> Cause soul mates never die.."
> 
> "Sleeping with Ghosts"-Placebo
> 
> (("Trigger Warning")) - Near.Death.Experience. ahead. It's not a "big scene" just a description of one.

 I woke up alone that morning, without Jean..I still haven’t  heard from him and I was starting to worry. _“Have I done something wrong? Or has he..no”_ I sat up in my bed, running a shaking hand through my hair. I lost him _again_. This was getting aggravating fairly quickly.

Every time I thought I was getting somewhere close to bring him back home,I just fall further on my butt. I decided to get up and make some coffee for myself. Throwing the covers away from myself, I opened the door and slid out into my living room. The reality of him not welcoming me or saying good morning. I walked over to the kitchen and put some coffee in my coffee machine. Just staring at it as the black liquid trickled into the pot. ****

All I could do was stare at it. Not wanting to go outside, or back to the Cafe..I just wanted him..

 “arco..Marco..”  I heard a faint voice come from my room. My eyes went wide and a little strike of hope filled my heart.

“Jean?” I whispered then turned my head around slowly. I saw nothing but felt my apartment grow colder and darker. My eyes began to water from not blinking as my legs moved on their own. I bolted to my room and swung my door open. “Jean!?” I panted heavily as I watched him staring out the window.

A bright yellow light highlighted his outline. Jean turn his head to look at me, smiling as he did so.  

“Marco, I feel so warm..” He whispered as I watched him.

“Jean w-what’s going on?” His smile never faltered as he turned around fully.

“Baby, I think it’s time for me to go home..” He looked at the light behind himself. I shook my head and swallowed a lump in my throat.

“N-no, you can’t not yet..w-we’re so close to bringing you home..Jean, you taught me to never g-give up..” Jean moved forward as Marco moved backwards.

“Marco..I-”

“No Jean! You taught me to never give up and now look at you! You’re giving up on me! On  _Our_ dreams Jean..Everything..! W-Why!?” I screamed out as his hands fell to his sides. The look on his face was one of hurt and anguish. “Jean, I can’t keep losing you like this..It’s tearing me apart..” I fell to my knees onto the carpeted floor in my bedroom, tears trickling down my bony cheeks and onto the floor. “We were going to the hospital today..to bring you back..” I whispered, closing my eyes in hopes that this was just a bad dream. Until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

“What are we waiting for..?” I peered up through my lashes and saw Jean standing in front of me.  The light was gone and so was the coldness. I reached up for him as he took my hand into his. “Marco when this is over and I get my body back, I want to ask you something.” He smiled lightly as I nodded, my hand almost going through his.

“Alright..” I breathed out as I felt him tug me up and back to my feet. He placed my head on where his shoulder was and stroked my hair genitally. 

“Get dressed, we have a long drive ahead of us.” He said after taking my face away from his shoulder and pressing his lips to my forehead. I hummed my response as I let go of his lingering hand. Making my way over to my closet.

\------------------

 I slid into a pair of jeans and an old black shirt I found when I rummaged through my wardrobe. I turned to look at Jean as he floated over my bed.

“As beautiful as ever.” He smirked as a blush dusted my cheeks. “Ready?” He asked as I shook my head “yes”. With that I grabbed my keys and ran to my car after locking my front door.

_“I swear I’ll get you back Jean.”_ I thought to myself as Jean followed close behind.  ****

Running out of the complex and to my car, We both slid into my car with ease. It was raining outside, Raindrops hit the windshield and slid down the windows while I stuck the key into the ignition bring the car to life. “Hold on Jean.” I placed my hand on the handle and put the car in reverse. Swinging out of the damp parking lot, I turned the wheel after putting the car in drive.

I would be lying if I said I was doing the speed limit.

“Did you bring the directions?” Jean asked while raising one of his thin eyebrows.

“No...damn it it’s fine I have a GPS.” I pulled up to a red light and punched in the hospitals address.  “Damn it’s an hour and fifteen minutes away from us.” I huffed when the light turned green running a hand through my damp hair.

“It’s fine Marco, we’ll make it.” Jean said sternly as I glanced over at him and nodded.  ****

“It’s coming down harder, kinda hard to see.” I sighed and turned my lights on. Jean snickered at me as I glared over at my floating companion. “What’s so funny?” I asked as he erupted in laughter.

“Turn your windshield wipers on you dork.” He pointed to them thus causing me to feel ungodly stupid.

“That’d help.” I chuckled as he shook his head. The car ride was silent despite the small talk here and there. I still wondered what was with that light that was illuminating my room earlier. I thought now would be a good time to break that silence and ask. “Jean..may I ask something?” I stopped at another red light to gaze upon my passenger.

“Go for it.” he assured as I sighed, and thought that this was either going to be awkward or very hard to explain.

“Earlier today..” I started after putting my foot on the pedal and turning onto the ramp that led to the highway. I turned my head to peer out the back window to make sure no one was coming before I merged into the morning rush. “You were gone..like I couldn't find nor hear you.” Jean looked out the window as I continued. “Jean..I saw you,I-I don’t know how but there was a light behind you..Like you were going into heaven or something..” I trailed off as I heard his breath hitch and notice his composure quake.

“Marco..I remember that part..I was about to go..like go go you know..” His eyes fell upon my being as I worried my lip between my teeth. “It felt so warm and welcoming.” He whimpered at the thoughts that must have been going through his head. “But I saw you..so upset and I couldn't help seeing you so..so.. _broken_..” Tears streaked down my cheeks as I listened to his words, no matter how much they hurt.  “Marco, I didn't want to go without you.. Hearing you say what you did made me realize something..” he whispered as I turned the car toward one of the numerous exits we had to take. My voice cracked when I attempted to speak again

“A-and what was that?” he straightened up and smiled softly toward me, trying to put on a strong front.

“That without you, there is no me..Without you,there is no reason on staying here..” I broke down into sobs as I continued to drive on the open road. **  
**

\---------------

I regained my posture and wiped my leaking eyes with my knuckle. We were about ten minutes away from the hospital when I felt my car get insanely cold. Like I was stuck in a walk in freezer or something. I peered over at Jean who was currently curled up in a ball in the passenger seat. “Jean, we’re almost there..” I poked his side as he wiggled a bit in his seat.

“”M tired..So tired..” He yawned as I placed a hand through his thigh.

“I know but you can’t sleep now..You've been sleeping for too long..it’s time to get you out of your coma and back home with me.” I stated as I took a sharp left turn and into a small city. Gazing at the signs that advertised where to eat and who was on the news tonight, I felt my stomach growl and Jean giggled when he heard my stomach make a loud and obnoxious noise.

“We should get you some food babe,” Jean acknowledged while looking at me over his shoulder.

“It’s fine, I’ll get something when we get there. No time for stopping.” I turned to the right and made it to yet another stop light. “Not even for a piss break?” He asked while I shook my head.

“Not even for a- now I’m thinking about it...you sneaky little shit.” If he were a human, I’d _playfully_ punch him in the shoulder. Jean laughed again as I put my turn signal on to get into the right lane, making a pit stop at a near by Dunkin Donuts. I parked the car and rolled my eyes as he popped out from the car’s roof. “Is that necessary?” I asked as Jean hovered over my car.

“Completely necessary.” He stated plainly, I sighed and was about to rebuttal until a little girl started laughing at me.

“Mommy, that man’s funny, yellin’ at his car and such.” she brought her little fist up to her lips to cover her mouth. I glared at her then heard Jean laugh. “Mister why are you yellin’ at your car?” She looked up at me with such pretty green eyes.  

“I-I uh..” I tried to think of something until I heard my car horn go off, thus making me and the little miss nearly jump out of our skins. “Really Jean!?” I yelled at the car as the little girl had a laughing fit.

“He’s funny mommy.” She pointed and laughed as Jean popped up next to me. The girl's mother took her hand and gave me a dirty look.

“Come on Maria, we don’t talk to weirdo's who talk to their cars. Mommy taught you better than that.” _Ouch,_ I thought then looked down and felt Jean seething besides me while we watched the Mother and daughter walk into the store. I looked down at the pavement until I opened the door to the sweet smelling coffee shop. I figured I use the restroom first then order. I sulked my way over to the bathroom while Jean followed.

“Stupid bitch..” He mumbled as I walked in and did my business.

“Ignore her Jean.” I said flatly while washing my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face resembled someone who hasn’t slept in days, nearly purple bags under my eyes and predominate cheek bones poked through my freckled skin. Must be from hardly eating. Jean huffed and flew behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I leaned into him. As much as I could without falling through him.

“Can’t wait to really hold you..” He glanced at ourselves in the mirror and smiled warmly.

“Me too..” I kissed his cold cheek and smiled. “Me too..” Our moment was ruined when my stomach growled angrily at me. Jean snickered and went through the door as I opened it and went to the front counter. The employees were nice and all as I asked for a coffee and some munchkins. I noticed Jean step away and toward the rude lady from moments prior. Handing the employee my cash, I heard a high pitch scream and a little girl laughing hysterically.

“Oh my god! It’s hot!” Jean snickered as the woman got up to brush off the scolding hot beverage from her skirt. Jean vanished and ended up besides me as I sipped my coffee and bit into a chocolate munchkin.  I looked over at him but he put his hand up to cut me off. “Yes it was totally necessary.” I rolled my eyes and went toward the exit. Opening the door I heard the little girl laugh and yell out “Ah-ha! Mommy peed her pants!” Jean howled in laughter as I choked on my coffee.

\-------------

We both got into my car and back on the road after I finished my coffee and munchkins. Jean was almost bouncing in his seat when the GPS chirped. Saying in a robotic voice that we had to take a left turn at the light the our destination will be on the left. I pulled the car into the garage after paying for a ticket. It seemed like forever until I found  a decent spot.

“Are you ready for th-”

"Yes!” Jean practically screamed out as he flew out from the car and toward the garage’s floor.

“Alright Alright hold on.” I giggled and opened the door to get out and toward my jumpy ghost. Jean sprang toward the elevator as I power walked to catch up. “Hold on for me!” I cried out as he flew into the elevator, waiting for me to get in and push the buttons.

“Marco..” His jitteriness died down to something of a more serious tone.

“Yes Jean?” I replied as he looked over at me and smiled.

“Still keeping that promise right?” I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Which one silly?” I asked as the doors opened and lead us to the main floor of the garage.

“The one that you’ll be present when I wake up.” I put a hand over his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

“No doubt about it."I giggled as the tension melted away and we emerged from the elevator.  Jean lingered behind me which I found odd. “You comin' slow poke?” I asked over my shoulder as his moves became sluggish.

“M-Marco..It hurts..” He stuttered as I stopped in my tracks.  My heart began to pound against my rib cage and my eyes widened. “Jean?” I asked as he fell from the air he was once floating on. I ran over to him and picked him up bridal style, not caring who saw. He was getting colder then he was before. I ran with him in my arms to the front desk and asked between pants where his room was.

“Jean Kirschtein is in the E.R room 104..” The nurse said. Once I got the information I booked it to the room.

“Thanks!” I ran, and felt  Jean gripping my shirt weakly. “Marco..I’m not gonna..” I kept my gaze forward, attempting to blink away tears. I felt his grip loosen on my shirt and him become even colder if that was even possible. 

“No Jean don’t say that hang on baby... _please_..” I begged as I turned the corner to the doors leading to the E.R, running as fast as I could to find his room in the never ending hallway.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway enjoy Chapter 5! Thank you everyone who has followed this fic. The Comments, Kudos, bookmarks and readings means so much :D  
> Questions/Comments? Ask me on my Tumblr page!  
> Booksimonseesmorphine


	6. When the World is Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stirred in the seat as my Mother's words echoed in my head. "When life seems like a nightmare, sing it until you are happy again."

   My lungs burned from screaming at people to move. He was begin to evaporate, his time was up. Panting heavily, I made it to his room. There was no time to mourn nor stare at him lying there. I swung around his bed and gave him one last look. “Be safe” I whispered as I laid his soul on top of his body.

There was a faint blue glow emitting from his sleepy body as he sunk in, his eyes slipping shut. After that..Nothing, so I waited. I turned to reach for a chair and pulled it close to his bed. He had wires and tubes attached to almost every part of his body. His right eye was black and purple along side some scrapes on his cheeks and a bandaged that wrapped around his forehead.

I licked my lips and waited, panting heavily as I attempted to put on a brave face for him. He looked so weak and fragile, just laying there in what I hope wasn't an eternal slumber. I looked down at his hand that had the I.V attached to it, having nothing left to lose, I slid my hand into his.

My fingers sliding into his with ease. Like the spaces between his fingers were made to fit perfectly in mine. He felt cold as the life support machine continued to do it’s job. I watched over him as he slept, the hours ticking away like the sands in an hourglass. Slowly trickling down my cheeks came tears that I thought were dried up.

“Jean” I whimpered, “please wake up..” I bowed my head and buried it in the bed sheets. My sobs became guilty thoughts. _"Maybe if he never met me, he’d still be here..”_ I picked my head up when I heard a knock at the door. I stared at the big wooden frame as it opened toward us.

A doctor and a nurse looked at me with saddened eyes. “Sir, are you related to Mr. Kirschtein?” The nurse asked in a hushed voice like she wasn't trying to wake him up.

“I-I’m his best friend. His parents asked me to watch over him in their place.” I lied and felt terrible, but it was the only way to stay beside him. The doctor nodded as he looked over Jean, scribbling down something on his clipboard. “W-will he make it..?” I choked on my own words. I didn't want to hear the reply so why did I ask in the first place?  

“We’re not certain, he’s been here for almost a week, who knows when he’ll wake-”

“Can I stay..? Please sir, I-i made a promise..” The nurse glanced at us and tried not to cry at the sight. My hand was gripping his tightly as the doctor turned to her.

“Hannah, step outside for a moment.” She nodded and left quickly after shutting the door behind her. “I apologize about that, my name is Dr.Franz and you are?”

“Marco..my name is Marco..” I whispered while turning my head from the Doctor to my beloved. ****

“I give you full permission to stay, if you need to step out for something or leave to grab things from home by all means.” He came over to where I sat and placed a plastic bracelet on my wrist that was orange and said “Staying/Visitor” I smiled softly and nodded my head.

“Thank you sir..” I attempted to swallow the lump forming in my throat as he patted my shoulder.

“You’re an amazing man,Marco and Jean is lucky to have someone like you. It’s funny..you two remind me of myself and Hannah. She has my back and I have her’s.Stay that way, men like you are hard to find.”  I was speechless as he offered me a smile then turned on his heel to leave. “I’ll be back in a bit, if you need anything, push the nurse button.” I nodded as he left.

\--------------

  My eyes stayed glued to the door for a moment later then shifted to look at Jean. “H-hey..” I started then glanced down at the tiled flooring. “remember our first meeting at the cafe?” I hoped he could hear me, but I continued anyway. “Man, when I first saw you, walking up in your suit I think my heart nearly shattered my rib cage.” I giggled lightly. “It was all thanks to my friend,Armin..he was suppose to be your waiter that morning, but..” I trailed off and swallowed tears. “He saw me watching you come in and hooked me up. The others were so thrilled to meet you..Especially Mama Ral. I-I was thinking of calling them to come visit you t-tomorrow..so..so we- ” I closed my eyes as the waterworks came from my eyes. “God dammit. I’m so sorry Jean..” I laid my head on his bed and squeezed his hand.

“Forgive me..” I whispered until my eyes fell shut.  

_“Mommy, when is daddy coming home?” I awoke from a nightmare that night, I was a child again like my last dream I had. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table quietly knitting a scarf. My little body strolled over to her and tugged on her skirt. She took her attention away from her project to look down at me with tear stained cheeks. Sighing she put her utensils on the table and opened her arms for me to climb into her lap._

_“Marco, honey..Remember that lullaby I always sing to you whenever you have nightmares?” She asked as I nodded, my big brown eyes meeting hers. “Do me a favor, whenever life feels like a nightmare, sing it..and don’t stop until you feel happy again.” I tilted my head to the side and placed a hand on her cheek._

_“Mommy, why are your cheeks wet? Were you crying?” I inquired as she nodded her head slowly. My eyebrows knitted together as she shook her head. “_

_"No need to worry, Marco and Mommy are strong..” She held me tightly and laid my little head on her chest. Stroking my hair as if to comfort me. My eyes teared up as I felt something moist hit my forehead then trickle down my face. My eyes glanced up at my mother. She was sobbing quietly with me in her arms. She didn't need to say anymore, I understood that my Father was indeed not coming back. “_

_M-mommy?” I asked, voice cracking and my tiny hands tugging on her sweater. “_

_Yes darling?” She whispered as I reached for her cheek to wipe away a stray tear,_

_“I’ll protect you and make you smile like Papa did, I promise.” Her eyes widened and loose tears fell._

_“I know that you will sweetheart, stay sweet as long as you live..” She trailed off then began to stand with me still in her arms. “Mommy loves you Marco..” She kissed my head then hiked to my room to tuck me in for the night._

_“Marco loves M-mommy too” I whispered as I fell asleep in my mother’s arms listening to her hum my lullaby._

  I stirred in the seat as my Mother's words echoed in my head. _"When life seems like a nightmare, sing it until you are happy again."_ I woke up around noon time the next day. Jean still looked the way he did and my heart began to sink. I let go of his hand to use the restroom and clean up. If I had to, I'd run to a near by clothing store to grab some clothes. No way in hell was I driving an hour back home. When I was done I washed my hands and face. the cold water waking me up slightly but not working.

Retreating out of the restroom I stood there and glared at Jean. He looked peaceful despite the medical supplies spewing from every visible piece of his body. 

My body moved on it’s own as I walked over to Jean’s side and sat on his bed. Kicking my shoes off I laid next to him and curled up in a tight ball. Propping myself on my elbow, I place a gentle hand on his cheek, stroking his cheek bone and blushing lightly. “I know I wanted to touch your face that night we kissed..but not like this. I wanted to see you blushing and feel in under my fingertips..This is unfair, Jean.” I whimpered as I laid my head on his chest, wishing to hear a heartbeat.

_“When the world is dark..”_ I began to sing my Mom’s lullaby,blinking away tears as I did so. _“and you feel all alone,know that I’m right here..waiting for you. So darling..dry your tears, your fears mean nothing. Come home running and the sun will shine, In due time, You’ll sing me that lullaby again..”_ I cried hard into his chest and gripped the thin cloth the hospital passed off as a gown tightly.

\---------- 

 Dr.Franz came back to see how Jean was doing, sadly there was no progress. "Marco.,why don't you go down to the cafe to grab a bit to eat?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I made a promise to be present when he wakes up. Do you have room service?" I asked as he nodded, leaving us the returning with a menu.

"Also, their is a pair of sweats and a tee shirt set  in the closet, we keep them in there just in case people forget to bring something. We wash them every morning so your's is clean. Feel free to use them." The Doctor opened the door to show me where they were. I nodded as he left.

"I need a shower..I trailed off then got up form Jean's bed to take a quick and well deserved shower. The hot water did wonders for my sore muscles. Lavishing my body in soap that smelt like flowers. Killing off the water I steeped out and dried myself off. Sighing I wiped the steam from my mirror. The vision of the night Jean wrote on my mirror came back as I began to panic. "Shit..shit no..Where is it?!" I dug through my worn cloths but couldn't find it. "I-I promised.." I put my clean clothes on before leaving the bathroom to look around the bed. "M-maybe it fell off?" I scanned the room but couldn't find it. 

Attempting to back track, I wondered when I must of dropped it. "I clearly remember it dangling from my neck when I was running with him in my-" I looked over to him then strolled to his side. There it was, the ring..in the palm of his hand. I wondered how it got there.

Maybe it got caught and just so happened to land in his palm? I shook my head as I sat on his bed again. "You took it before I put you back into your body..Didn't you?" I asked the sleepy man in front of me, but didn't receive a reply.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That lullaby was something I thought off the top of me head, this chapter hurt to write in a way... 
> 
> If you want to follow me or have any comments/ questions on my fic ask me on Tumblr.  
> Booksimonseesmorphine


	7. What He Meant to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you just let them go!? What if it was a family member!? Let me down! Now!" I struggled against him as tears ran freely down my freckled cheeks. "J-Jean! Please! What were you going to ask me!?"

 I smiled down at his open palm and ran my fingers over his. Enjoying the feeling of his touch, despite it being cold. I took my seat again and watched over him like I have been doing. Time flies when you're waiting for sleeping beauty to wake up.

Everyday was the same retinue, Wake up, shower, eat, cry, repeat. Nothing changed as his progress hasn't gotten any better. Why is it so hard to ask someone to open their eyes for you? Why did Jean have to be the one to get hit and not the other guy? I don't know how much more I can take of this, but I'm not one to give up so easily. For comfort, I turned to Armin, who I called every other day to update him and the others on his progress. Reaching for a phone that was present on the end table, I dialed Armin's cell. 

"Hello?" He picked up after two rings.

"Hey Armin it's Marco." It was hard to speak honestly, all I wanted to do was curl up and hide.

"Marco? What are you doing calling from a Hospital-Wait did they find Jean?" He asked, I heard nothing but silence in the background. 

"Yes,but he's not doing too well.." I confessed while looking down at him.

"I hope he gets better soon, Marco, have you gotten any sleep? You sound exhausted." I heard a shuffle, like someone was taking covers away from themselves in the background. 

"No...I haven't really. Y-you guys should come visit soon.." I inquired as Armin hummed in agreement. 

"I'll try to get Mama Ral and the others up there soon, where are you at? Local or..?" He trailed off as I stroked his soft hair, away from his damp forehead. 

"For some reason, they've taken him to a hospital out in Sina, a good hour and some odd minutes away." I replied as Armin hummed again.

"I see, I'll try my best, I wish you luck, guys." He confessed as I smiled into the receiver.

"Thanks Armin, Good night." 

"Night" and with that, he hung up as did I.

\------------

"Hey,Jean..?" I asked the sleeping man. It was around eleven at night by now. I found that talking to him did help, even though he didn't reply I knew he was in there somewhere. I just had to find him, and hopefully in time. "The seasons are changing..can you believe it's almost fall already?" His accident happened in the winter it's been well over eight months since then. I was by his side for his birthday, my birthday and every holiday that I wish I could enjoy with him. All day, everyday, I ask him the same question.

"Jean..please wake up..?" It was around eleven the next  morning when the Doctor came in.

"Marco..we need to talk.." He said with a saddened tone, I was dreading this day since his soul and I first came here. 

"About what?" I asked dumbly. I _knew_ all to well what he was going to ask. 

"I think it's time to..pull him out.." He glanced downwards at the tiled floor as my eyes bulged. 

"S-sir please give him more time..I-" I chocked on my voice when he shook his head. 

"It's been well over eight months,Marco.. There..isn't much else we can do..It's for the best.." Tears drew streaks on my face as I shook my head. I glared him down, not wanting him, no matter what profession he was to touch Jean. 

"It's for the best for you, not him. You just see him as a waste of space don't you?" I questioned as the Doctor stiffened up. He sighed and ran a hand through his buzz cut hair.

"That's not it, we just can't-"

"You're giving up on him." I interrupted Franz and stood up from my seat. "I refuse to give up on the man I love. I don't give a shit if you want to pull him out, _I_ on the other hand do not. You _won't_ touch him." I dug my fingers into my palms as the man backed away. 

"Marco, I can't do that..It's an order.." He brought his clipboard up and tapped on it to show the proof, if there was any.

"Doctor, please! I made a promise to him! H-he said that he wanted to ask something when he woke up! Please don't take that away from me!" I cried out as the Doctor reached for the security button.

"I will call them if you do not calm down." His threat only added oil to the fire. I stared at him while he reached for the bright red button.

"Don't you dare. Jean's still in there! Jean! Come on!" I yelled as the doctor pushed the button.

\-----------

An alarm sounded as a security guard approached the room. He was tall, blond and buff, how his shirt fit him was beyond me but now's not the time to ponder on someone's physical build.

"Problem Doc?" He asked as I glared at both of them. Franz nodded while I held back tears and the need to rip this man's ass a new one.

"Patient 104 is scheduled for unplugging for today. I need this hysterical kid out. Reiner, please make this happen." Reiner looked over at me as I began to back away from him.

"Alright." was all he said as he walked forward and loomed over me.  My heart picked up speed and my body began to tremble. His shadow covered my entire body and he grabbed my arm. "C'mon sir, it's time to let go and move on." He stated unemotionally and began to drag me out of the room. I anchored my feet and fought against him. However, ignoring the fact that I was fighting him, he lunged my over his shoulder easily.

"No! What if that was your lover on that fucking bed!? Would you just let them go!? What if it was a family member!? Let me down! Now!" I struggled against him as tears ran freely down my freckled cheeks. "J-Jean! Please! What were you going to ask me!?" I punched and kicked at Reiner's back.

We were almost to the door when I bit his shoulder, making him drop me to the floor and get the wind knocked out of my lungs. Franz was reaching for the plug and I began to crawl over to him. Reaching out for my beloved I wheezed his name once more. "Jean!" 

"Will you marry me?" The room became deathly silent as my eyes widened, did I just hear that correctly or is my mind playing a cruelly sick joke on me?

"J-Jean?" I questioned as his head slowly moved toward where my voice was. I began to shake and a sense of hope washed over my heart. Jean's eyes fluttered open as he attempted to reach for my outstretched hand.  

"M-Marco, will...you..marry m-me?" He whispered as I gasped out loud, his fingers falling into the spaces between mine. The doctor dropped his clipboard in disbelief and Reiner sobbed openly in the door frame. A few nurses came in when they heard the commotion. 

"Oh my god...you-your awake.." I cried and stood up, my hand still in his grasp. He smiled weakly up at me and gave my hand a soft squeeze. "Was that what y-you wanted to a-ask?" I chocked on the lump that formed in my throat as he nodded. 

"Mhm." He picked up his ring and reached over to hand it to me. "I-it's not a diamond..but I hope it w-works.." He beamed as my jaw became slack.  My whole world was revolving to fast for me to reply. He was in a coma for over eight months and that was his first words..A proposal.

"Jean...oh god..yes..yes!" I tackled him on his bed and cried with happy tears as he struggled to embrace me back.

"It's impossible..how?" Franz questioned while bending over to retrieve his fallen clipboard, looking over the records as he did so. "He was presumed dead.." Reiner put his hand on the man's shoulder and sniffed after wiping his eyes.

"Love is a powerful thing doc. Sometimes, you just need that extra push in order to feel alive again." Reiner watched us as we embraced and kissed. Crying openly into his chest, he slid his ring on my finger and kissed my hand. 

"As beautiful as ever..Mr. Marco Bodt-Kirschtein." My cheeks lit up at the thought of sharing his last name. 

"Makes makes _you_ think _I_ want your last name, hm?" I giggled as he shrugged, rubbing my hand as he did so.

"Jean Bodt doesn't sound right, reminds me of what my Ma use to call me." He confessed as I arched an eye brow.

"And that was?" He looked at me seriously then at the wall with a shudder.

"Jean-Bo.." I laughed as he weakly punched me in the arm. "Hey not funny!" He laughed besides me as we embraced for the millionth time.

\---------

  Eight months, it took him eight months to finally wake up. The adventures I have had with his soul have taught me so much. About life, about falling in love and about being human in general.

He was and still is my best friend and our wedding is in October of next year. Jean never did get me an engagement ring like the fancy ones you see on a Zales or Macy's commercial, but he gave me his ring. The one he kept close to his heart. And that was enough for me.

He had to stay in the hospital for a bit longer, to get his energy and nutrition he lost back.  I was there to help him through it all, I helped him get his composure back and got him back to walking again. 

"Alright, now, slowly.." I encouraged as he gripped both of my hands and glanced downwards to watch his feet. 

"Damn, my ass hurts something vicious." He complained as I snickered. He shuffled his feet as I moved backwards.

"You're doing amazing Jean." I smiled as he continued to try to walk. We made it to the closed door then I turned around to make him do it again. "C'mon, you're almost there." I reached for him again as he took my hands and pulled my in close. I landed with my head on his chest and smiled happily. Enjoying where I stood.

"I love you,Marco." He leaned down and whispered into my ear and kissed my head softly. "Thank you." He stated as I took my head away from his chest.

"I love you too Jean, but what are you thanking me for?" I asked as he placed his soft yet warm hands on my face.

"Everything, for sticking by my side, for being here and for being present when I woke up. Also for being my fiance." He held me close and nuzzled into my hair. 

"Anytime, my love." I whispered and placed my forehead on his. We began to slow dance right there, in the middle of his room. To nothing but the sound of his I.V monitor.

"It feels amazing, you know.." He stated as I lifted my head from his shoulder. 

"What does dear?" I asked as he kissed the tip of my nose. My cheeks became red at this.

"To finally be able to hold you like this." He smiled as he lead me to his bed. "Hey,Marco?"

"Yes?" I replied as he poked my cheek, placing me on his lap before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want coffee." He deadpanned and frowned as I shook my head. Removing myself from his lap, I sat beside him instead.

"Doctor said no coffee until you are fully recovered. You can have some foods, however." I watched his expression falter into a frown.

"Dammit..no fair." He looked up at me with the same puppy dog eyes he gave me when we met at the Cafe.

"Oh no, that won't woke on me again." I stated firmly as he snuggled into my side. 

"Please...?" He begged as I shook my head as he groaned. 

\---------

 The doctors let him out in due time.  After Jean and I showered plus changed into some lounge cloths the hospital provided us, we made our way to the front desk.  Sadly, we had to sign about ten papers each (or more, wasn't really counting,) until we were free to be on our way to the exit.

The weather was beautiful outside as we walked to the garage, hand in hand. Jean's eyes had to adjust to the light as we slid into my car, 

"This was one thing I didn't miss." He groaned as I ran to his side to help him inside. 

"Be careful! You're still healing.." I boasted as he snickered and shook his head.

"Sorry..Mom." I rolled my eyes and fastened his seat belt.  I shut the door and strolled over to the drivers seat. The steering wheel was hot under my finger tips. Ignoring he burning sensation, I backed up and made way to the exit. We were finally going home. 

"What's the first thing you wanna do when we get home?" I asked as Jean nuzzled into his seat. Pondering on the thought, he smiled lightly.

"I want to devour your fridge first then cuddle the shit out of you. And coffee." He stated while poking my arm. I chuckled lightly, turning the car into one of the exits. 

"Sounds like a good plan." I sighed out and smiled warmly. The rest of the car ride home was silent, but it was a comforting silence. One that I wouldn't mind even if it lasted for an eternity.

Glancing over at me, Jean reached over for my hand to take into his. Our fingers intertwined  as our hands rested on the center console. 

The sun was hitting his ring on my finger every once and a while. Giving off a little shine here and there that illuminated the dashboard. My eyes followed down to the object when we approached a stop light. 

Smiling lightly as it  brought back so many memories on how I met The Man in Booth 16. 

_The End._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cried when I wrote this chapter TT_TT   
> SO.MANY.FEELS.  
> How many readers read this and went "OH GOD I KNEW IT!"? Ahhaha I love you all <3  
> Thanks for the kudos,readings,bookmarks, and comments :D  
> Second to last chapter and this fic was intended to have a happy ending and it shall!   
> ((Chapter 8 is kinda like a Epilogue))


	8. October Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's finally here, are you ready Marco?" Jean gave my hand a squeeze before opening the double doors that lead to the heart of the church.  
> Yes. I breathed out, tying not to cry due to the fact that today was the day that I finally get to marry my best friend Jean Kirschstein."
> 
> \--The Man in Booth 16 Epilogue--

  Today was the big day. I ran around my apartment  like a nut case, making sure we had everything we needed for the church. "Jean! Are you ready to go!?" I asked from the kitchen as he snorted from the living room.

"Yes, I've been ready." He stated simply as I poked my head from around the corner. Jean stood there by the door in his tux and his hair slicked back all fancy and looking like a totally ass. I snickered and jogged toward him determined to fix his current hair style.

"Jean..no..:" I shook my head and ran one of my hands through his hair. Jean stepped back some away from my hand.

"Dude no! That took me forever!" He complained as I shook with laughter. 

"You look like a dunce!" I whined while Jean groaned and put his hair back in it's normal style.

"I thought I looked good." He whispered to himself as I walked toward him and held both of his hands, beaming up at my soon-to-be husband. "You're too cute." He smiled up at me and kissed my cheek tenderly. 

"Says you, come on the limo will be here any moment we need t-"

"Marco...you're in your boxers.. _.you_ need to get ready." I looked downwards and yes it was true, I was in my boxers. Blushing lightly I ran to my room to get my tux on. "Hurry up princess!" Jean called as I hopped out of my room,attempting to put my dress shoes on. Glancing at Jean, I saw him speaking with someone on his cell. 

"I'm coming!" I called as Jean opened our door and walked out ,waiting in the hallway. I smiled at him while he fixed my bow tie. "How do I look?" I asked while he wiped some sweat from my brow. I was nervous like no one's business. 

"Perfect." He smiled then turned on his heel to make his way outside where the limo was waiting for us. The weather was beautiful this afternoon and honestly I couldn't ask for a better one.  The sun was shining and reflecting off the limo's roof. I noticed how good everyone looked all dressed up as the window rolled down and Eren popped his head out. 

"Hey you guys coming?" He pondered as Jean took my hand and opened the door for me to climb in and sit next to Mama Ral who was so jittery and bouncy, she made a hyperactive puppy on pixy stix look calm.  

"I can't believe you two are getting married, I swear it was just yesterday that Jean came into our humble little cafe and swept our little Marco off his feet! Ah! So romantic" She squealed as I shook my head and laughed. 

_"If only it was that simple, I love you to death Mama Ral...but you don't know the half of it."_ I thought to myself as the limo left the curb and headed toward the church. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry but oh god they are just to cute.." Armin gripped Eren's tux sleeve and bit his bottom lip, to say he was a mess (in a good way) was uncanny. 

"Armin, it's alright, it was you're doing after all! Just look how happy they are.." Eren nodded toward the pair and rustled Armin's golden hair. Jean and I were in the limo with the rest of my co-works and his family, looking into each others eyes and forgetting about everyone around us. 

"That's why you're Marco's best man." Eren smiled warmly as Armin shook his head after wiping stray tears away from his ocean blue eyes. 

\------------------

   After a half hour in the stretch limo, we parked in front of the church. The first people out was Jean's parents then my co workers. Lastly it was mine and Jean's turn to flood out from the car. Eren looked at up over his shoulder before glancing down at his watch. His green eyes stayed upon as while we walked toward the staircase and inside the foyer the church. 

"It's finally here, are you ready Marco?" Jean gave my hand a squeeze before opening the double doors that lead to the heart of the church.

"Yes." I breathed out, tying not to cry due to the fact that today was the day that I finally get to marry my best friend Jean Kirschstein. This was like a dream come true. We had a traditional wedding with Jean wearing a black tux and I wearing a white one. 

We gave each other a quick peck on the lips then departed to get into our positions.I strolled to the changing room to glance over myself once last time and grab the flowers Armin left there for me.

 Jean trotted over to the alter and waited for me to come through the doors like a bride would do. Taking a deep breath, I heard the organ play and my heart race in my ears.  I opened the doors and held my bouquet of flowers tightly. I felt my palms sweating and felt all the eyes in the audience land on me.

Jean had his back to me until he heard the crowd stand up. Turning around to look me over he offered me a broad smile and his eyes shimmered with the threat of tears.

I strolled toward him and stopped in my place in front of him. Jean mouthed a "hey" as I smiled and the priest began to read off our vows.

"Family and friends we are gathered here today to join Marco Bodt and Jean Kirschstein in holy matrimony." I smiled brightly at my man as he attempted to keep still. "Do you, Marco, take Jean to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Tear flowed freely down my freckled cheeks as I kept my gaze on Jean.

"I do." I stated as Jean beamed and reached for my hands in the bouquet.

"And do you,Jean, take Marco to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" 

 "I do." He trembled some as tears streaked down his cheeks as well. I felt his hands  shaking over mine. _God he was perfect._

"Are there any objections to why these two men should not be married or forever hold your peace?" I heard nothing, except Armin blowing his nose and whimpering from the pews. 

"I hereby pronounce you, Husband and Husband, you may now kiss your bride." The priest shut his book as I  jumped into Jean's arms and planted a long kiss on his trembling lips. Everyone stood up and cheered for us as we let go of each other's lips, I laid my forehead on his while glancing into his golden eyes.

"I love you Marco." He smiled through the tears while sliding his hands over my cheeks.

"I love you too Jean." I grinned and placed my hands on top of his. It felt like we were the only two in the entire building.

Jean and I held hands as we ran down the aisle, rice getting throw at us while we opened the doors to the outside world. Jean leaned down and picked me up bridal style before kissing me again. The Church emptied while Jean walked back to the limo with me in his arms.  

\---------------

"Ready to party?" Jean looked down at me as I nodded while the car began to pull away from the church with everyone who was in there earlier on present. We made it to the hall where our reception was. The hall was breathtaking and beautiful. With freshly polished floors and brightly lit chandeliers.  

"Damn you really out did yourself." I stated as Jean smirked, leading me to our chairs at the table. Dinner was served about fifteen minutes later. Everyone was enjoying themselves  until I heard Armin's chair scrape against the hardwood flooring. 

"E-excuse me,,," He said bashfully, Eren decided to help him out by tapping his spoon against his whine glass. Armin smiled down at Eren and mouthed a "Thank you."

"I-I'd like to give a speech, to the newlyweds..Uh.." He stuttered while I slid my hand into Jean's patiently waiting for Armin to speak again. The blond reached in his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "I-I have worked with Marco for years and every day, he'd bring a smile to my face like he does with everyone who w-walks into the Cafe in the morning. On a brisk morning in February, a man came up to our humble Cafe. He wore a suit and walked right into Marco's field of vision. I thought to myself, that it'd be a good time to help my best friend out. So I gave him my table which was Jean's and his client. What I'm trying to say is that you deserve the best,Marco and I feel honored to be your best man..Thank you for everything and all that you've done." Armin sniffed while I got up and hugged him closely.

"Thank you Armin...so much" I whispered while my grip on the boy never loosened up.  Armin nodded and wiped his eyes before returning to his seat. 

The night continued, with good friends and a shit ton of booze. After the party was done and over with and everyone went home, Jean and I went back to my apartment. Tripping over each other, I stumbled into the door and laughed hysterically,

"Oh..my god..Jean..Jeannn come herrrreee." I dragged out while he laughed as well and threw himself on me.

 

\-------

"Yeah?" He asked while I opened the door and dragged him in.   Smirking to himself, I shut the door behind him and walked into the living room. I could feel Jean hovering behind me while his hands slipped around my waist. "You look so hot in that suit..but.." He trailed off and placed his lips on my neck. "I think you'd look better in only your boxers..or nothing at all." He snickered as I blushed frantically. 

"I-I think you're right.." I leaned into the touch as I felt his teeth graze over the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder. My breathing picked up when his bony fingers dipped between my hips and waistband of my pants. Panting slightly as he kissed up my neck, I reached back and gripped his pants the best I could, pressing my ass to his hard member through his pants. 

"Mm..Jean.." I lolled my head back to rest of his shoulder while his hands did wonders to my pants. He kept up with the pleasure while I felt my knees grow weak and my trousers become tighter with every stroke of his fingers. 

"Marco..fuck.." He whispered into my back while undoing my pants and sliding a hand inside, rubbing me through my boxers. I bit my bottom lip hard as the rough material rubbed against my dick harshly.

"J-Jean.." I moaned at the feeling of his hands while gripping his pants tightly. I felt hot and began to pant heavily with every stroke.

"Mm, yes, babe, yes.." He whispered in my ear after taking my lobe between his teeth and began to suck. I melted into the touch and lost myself to his hands and his shaking body from behind me. I love this man to the world, but my god his teasing is going to make my head spin. 

I shook in his arms while his touching became rougher and more needy. I felt my climax approaching me like a bullet train, there's no way I could last any longer."J-Jean..I-I'm gonna.." I begged for release while he smirked behind me.

"Come for me..M-Marco.." Jean gave the head of my cock a squeeze through my boxers and with that I lost it. Throwing my head back I moaned his name and came.  Jean followed soon after.

"F-fuck.." I breathed out while Jean let go of my ear and, snuggling into my back.

"Babe, we should clean you up.." He stated while sobering up slowly but surely. I nodded, all this excitement had my head going in a whirlwind.  

"Y-yeah" I smiled and felt him pull me by my waist toward our room after I buttoned my pants up. "Where did you want to go for our honey moon?" I asked while Jean grunted, taking his outfit off and sliding into a fresh pair of boxers. I followed and changed as well before plopping on the cushy bed.

"Not sure..Wanna go to Europe?"  Jean asked while cuddling into the covers and into my side. I smiled and ran my fingers through his ash blond hair.

"Anywhere with you is like paradise." I said before the feeling of nodding off became to much to bare.

"Mmm, right?" He laughed lightly and placed his head on my chest after turning me over. I couldn't help but smile down at my husband and continued running my hand through his short hair.

Life was looking up for a change and everyday from that day on felt like paradise, now that I had Jean by my side. 

_((Epilogue End))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS ENDING IS JUST TO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE AND I FLIPPEN WRITE IT. LIKE UGH THESE TWO ARE SO GOSH DARN ADORABLE <3  
> I cried writing this and kept smiling. Plus listening to  
> "Feel Again" by One Republic doesn't help ether.
> 
> If you'd like to follow me or ask/comment on my works, ask/follow me on Tumblr  
> Booksimonseesmorphine
> 
> ((I am terrible at writing characters "doing the do" or even just "messing around with each other" .I'm sorry..but hey enjoy the fluff at the end :P))

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you my first Jean/Marco fic. It was a pretty rainy day when I thought of it and was having writers block for "The Ocean Between Us." So this came along :) I saw a lot of Ghost!Marco and decided to mix it up a bit and make Jean a ghost instead. (Jean babe I love you XD) Enjoy it while I go try to work on Chapter 6 of "The Ocean Between Us." and the second chapter of "The Man in Booth 16". ^-^ Sorry if this chapter is long! Thank you everyone who has read,commented, bookmarked and the Kudos! I appreciate it so much! :D


End file.
